Sen'nen no Dokusouka
Romaji Lyrics hitori haiiro no oka kawaita karekusa fumi shimete omoi meguraseru sora no kanata ni kaze ni yureru hanabira yawaraka na anata no hohoemi awai kioku no kakera sepia iro no mukō no maboroshi dare mo shira nai utao kanade yō kono mi ga sabite tomarō tomo kuzure kaketa bohyō ni utai tsuzuke yō anata no nokoshita uta o kono karada wa subete tsukuri mono de shika nai kedo kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyō shizumu yūhi ni mukau iro aseta guitar katate ni hibiku kodama ni odoru kagebōshi suri kireta yubi saki wa hikari o nibuku teri kaeshite kuchi zusamu melody wa kaze ni notte sora no mukō made kasuka ni kishimu gin no haguruma hibiite yuku nibiiro no kodō garasu no hitomini utsuru kono sora wa donna mayakashi darō kono tsuki no shita de mō meguri au koto mo nai kedo kono sora ni mukatte utai tsuzukete iyō anata to deatta sumire no oka mo ikusen no yoru ni haiiro no nakigara kono karada wa subete tsukuri mono deshika nai kedo kono kokoro wa semete uta ni sasagete iyō kono tsuki no shita de mō meguri au koto mo nai kedo kono sora ni mukatte utai tsuzukete iyō Kanji Lyrics ひとり灰色の丘　乾いた枯草踏みしめて 思い巡らせる　空の彼方に 風に揺れる花びら　柔らかなあなたの微笑み 淡い記憶のかけら　セピア色の向こうの幻 誰も知らない　歌を奏でよう この身が錆びて　停まろうとも 崩れかけた墓標に　歌い続けよう あなたの　残した歌を この体は全て　作り物でしかないけど この心はせめて　歌に捧げていよう 沈む夕陽に向かう　色あせたギターを片手に 響くこだまに踊る　影法師 擦り切れた指先は　光を鈍く照り返して 口ずさむメロディは　風に乗って空の向こうまで かすかに軋む　銀の歯車 響いてゆく　鈍色（にびいろ）の鼓動 ガラスの瞳に　映るこの空は どんな　まやかしだろう この月の下で　もうめぐり逢うこともないけど この空に向かって　歌い続けていよう あなたと出逢った　すみれの丘も 幾千の夜に　灰色の亡骸（なきがら） この体は全て　作り物でしかないけど この心はせめて　歌に捧げていよう この月の下で　もうめぐり逢うこともないけど この空に向かって　歌い続けていよう English Lyrics All alone do I stand here on top of The grounds of a grey hill since been left uncharted Where my thoughts are left free to roam to the Far ends of the sky The wind blows indistinct flower petals Like your smile, I'm sure they could break at any time Though they still reminded my memories That faded into a sepia illusion I'll sing a song that no one, even you, has ever heard And if it so happens that I'm unable to No matter what happens, I will keep trying to sing your old grave With the last song that you had left behind Although I know that I'm not real I'm just a machine that shouldn't be, but My heart is like everyone else And I will give it to you with my song Looking at the sun that starts to set While holding a guitar that has since long lost colour Silhouettes dancing far in the distance To an echoed sound Fingers that have become worn down as well No longer reflect the luminescence that they could The winds take the melody that I hum Flying to the other side of the wide sky, far off I can hear the breaking of the silver gears inside me The vibrations trail off into only a dull echo How about the sky that I see reflected onto glass eyes Just how much of it is false as well? Underneath this moon, I cannot Have any hope of meeting you once again But to the sky thats much bigger I can still sing a song that's sincere Where I met you on the hill covered in bloomed violets After thousands of nights theres only grey left behind Although I know that I'm not real I'm just a machine that shouldn't be, but My heart is like everyone else And I will give it to you with my song Underneath this moon, I cannot Have any hope of meeting you once again But to the sky thats much bigger I can still sing a song that's sincere